


Polyphiloprogenitive

by scrub456



Series: Singular [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Iambic Pentameter, John Watson is a profanity ninja, POLYPHILOPROGENITIVE, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POLYPHILOPROGENITIVE</p><p>(POL-EE-FI-LUH-PRO-JEN-UH-TIV)ADJECTIVE: EXTREMELY PROLIFIC.</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock likes the way John swears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyphiloprogenitive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/gifts).



> Because notjustmom is a fanfic writing beast, and I had to give her Word A Day idea a try.
> 
>  
> 
> And, everything else I'm working on right now was giving me a migraine. So, fluff it is.

"John, I often find your mastery of the profane polyphiloprogenitive." Sherlock steepled his fingers under his chin and rocked briefly onto the balls of his feet. 

John scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm... Thanks?" 

"Did you know you often swear in iambic pentameter? When one is not on the receiving end of one of your soliloquies, it's really rather mesmerizing. Brilliant even."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Sherlock?"

With a huff, Sherlock rolled his eyes. "And so much for _brilliant._ "

"Oi! Don't be a bloody..." John caught himself. Sherlock cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "What's all this about?"

"It's come to my attention that while you are often complimentary of my work, frequently overly so, I seldom return the kindness." Sherlock shrugged and turned his face away.

John snickered and tried to cover it with a cough. "You wanted to compliment me, and the best you could come up with is that my swearing is poetic?"

"Not just poetic. _Polyphiloprogenitive._ " Sherlock ducked his head. 

"What's it even mean?"

"Prolific. Very much so."

John snorted and laughed outright. "Oh God." The doctor shook his head and looked up at the consulting detective with a grin. "I think you might have a concussion. That... _suspect,_ " another pause from John, and another raised eyebrow from Sherlock, "got a few solid blows in to your head."

Sherlock hummed in consent. "You may be right. I'm not feeling quite myself."

"All right, let's get you home." John took Sherlock by the elbow and guided him to the street to hail a cab. " _Idiot._ " John chuckled. The corners of Sherlock's mouth quirked up into a slight smile, intended only for his friend.

"John?"

"Yeah, Sherlock?"

"I really do think you're brilliant. In your way."

"You know what? I'll take it. I think you're pretty polyphiloprogenitive yourself."

"Obviously."


End file.
